


Oh My Captain....

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Captain kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve, Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Submissive Male reader, dirty talking, soft dom Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Nomad steve is tired and worn out, you aim to fix that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Male Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Oh My Captain....

Another city, another town, being on the run with your husband wasn’t always easy, but at least you were both together, both of you two greedy to leave the other, you had said vows dammit, like hell you would go back on yours and you knew how serious Steve took his, so together through think and thin it would be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Steve finally comes home to the little run down motel that’s home right now, he’s still in full gear, plus his lucky bandanna around his neck you got him some months back, it really added to his whole...nomad look. You don’t see any blood, just some dust and dirt.

You’re laying in bed as you look at him, you stayed naked all day, because why not? So the sheets just barely cover how turned on you’re getting seeing him in his full suit, but then, his suit always did this to you and he knew it too.

If his little shy smirk was anything to go by, he already knew, when one of his leather gloved covered hands grips your ankle and pulls you closer to him as he kneels on the bed, you giggle as you beckon him closer by opening your arms to him, “Welcome home....daddy.”

His shy smirk turns more hungry at the pet name turned title, he gets a bit rougher, which you love so so much and spreads your legs, sheets uncovering you fully to his hungry gaze, “Such a pretty boy with such a pretty cock aren't you?” He whispers roughly.

You nod, wanting him, you always want him, “Hmmmm, good boy.”

He suddenly flips you onto all fours and you wiggle your ass at him which earns you a smack to your ass cheeks, you cry out, “Oh daddy, oh fuck....please....please captain.”

His grip on your hips turns bruising, “Oh...it’s like that is it boy?” He growls softly.

Oh god the way he sounds....hungry like a wolf, you don’t say that title in bed nearly enough it seems, “Yes captain, please daddy fuck me, fuck me so good all I can feel is you.” You plead, hands gripping the sheets under you.

“Fuck baby doll the mouth on you.” He breathes out like he’s been punched.

Non the less, when he grips the plug you put in a hour ago so you would be ready for him, he groans loudly as he takes it out, “Such a perfect husband I got, good fucking boy.”

Your eyes flutter at the praise, you moan loudly when he starts pushing into you, he’s always been alot, at nearly nine inches, he always took a bit of time, which is why you wore the plug so long, now...he slips in so easily, “God honey, love your little hole, all pink and soft, just takes daddy’s big cock so perfectly.” He growls.

“Fuck daddy the mouth on you.” You giggle and moan, you gasp however when he starts fucking you with ease, his hips clapping into your backside, your cock swinging between your own legs, leaking into the sheets, “That’s captain to you sweetheart, remember that will ya?”

“Oh fuck...yes captain, yes.” You cry out when he starts fucking you harder.

“Good boy, take my cock honey, take your captains cock, feel it.” He groans as his hands grip your hips tightly, the leather of the gloves soft on your skin.

Oh you take it all right, you take it for HOURS.


End file.
